doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Woman Who Fell to Earth (Inhaltsangabe)
The Woman Who Fell to Earth ist die 304. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnet die 37. Staffel. Sie ist die Debütfolge des Dreizehnten Doctors. Handlung Schüchtern startet Ryan Sinclair auf YouTube sein Vlog, um darin über sich selbst und die Geschehnisse um einer tapferen Frau zu erzählen. Zuerst einmal aber stellt er klar, dass er einige Probleme hat. So kann er, trotz der vielen Übungsstunden mit seiner Großmutter und seinem Stief-Großvater, nicht Fahrrad fahren... An einem kühlen Herbstabend versucht Ryan abermals endlich das Radfahren zu erlernen, fliegt aber wieder und wieder hin. Schließlich bekommt er einen Wutanfall und wirft sein Fahrrad unter der Warnung seiner Großmutter in den angrenzenden Wald. Resigniert sitzen sie danach am Hang, wo sich Ryan entschuldigt. Seine Großmutter Grace nimmt das an und meint dann, dass sie mit ihrem neuen Mann zurück nach Hause fahren wird, während er sein Fahrrad suchen darf. Ryan seufzt und macht sich den Hang hinab in den Wald, wo er sein Fahrrad nach einigem Suchen in einem Baum hängend findet. Gerade als er es von dort runterholen will, taucht hinter ihm ein leuchtendes Zeichen in der Luft auf. Neugierig beäugt er es und tippt es schließlich an. Das Zeichen verschwindet und nur einen Augenblick später taucht ein seltsames Objekt vor ihm auf, dessen Hülle eiskalt ist. Nervös und etwas überrumpelt greift Ryan nach seinem Smartphone und ruft die Polizei. Yasmin Khan ist gerade dabei einen Streit zwischen zwei Frauen, bei der eine die Windschutzscheibe der anderen mit einem Hammer beschädigt hat, zu schlichten, als sie sich genervt zurück zieht. Zurück in der Polizeiwache frägt sie ihren Vorgesetzten, warum sie immer "solche" Aufgaben bekäme. Dieser setzt sie dann an etwas ungewöhnliches, einem Notruf im Wald. Sie fährt dorthin und trifft auf Ryan. Schließlich erkennen sich die beiden als ehemalige Mitschüler in der Grundschule wieder und diskutieren über das seltsame Objekt, welches auch Yasmin Rätsel aufgibt. Währenddessen fahren Grace und Graham mit dem Zug zurück nach Sheffield, als ein seltsames leuchtendes Objekt vom Himmel hinabstößt und mit dem Zug kollidiert. Die Lichter gehen aus und die meisten der Zugreisenden verlassen panisch die Wagen, während die beiden jedoch mit Karl Wright eingeschlossen werden. Grace ruft ihren Enkel an und erklärt ihm, dass etwas mit dem Zug passiert sei, als die Verbindung von einem unförmigen Etwas gekappt wird. Schnell fahren Ryan und Yasmin zum havarierten Zug und kommen gerade in dem Moment, als das Objekt aus lebendigen Kabeln Grace und Graham zu nahe kommt. Doch dadurch bringen sie sich auch in Gefahr, als noch etwas vom Himmel fällt und durchs Zugdach bricht: Der Dreizehnte Doctor, die das Objekt schockt und so kurzzeitig außer Gefecht setzen kann. Doch das Manöver war nur kurzem Erfolg und im Gegenzug bekommen sie und die anderen einen elektrischen Schlag ab, während das Objekt durch das Loch im Dach flieht. Verwundert beginnt der Doctor herauszufinden, was das alles sollte und schaut zuerst nach dem Lokführer, welcher jedoch durch Schock gestorben ist. Dabei wird sie das erste Mal von Yasmin mit "Madam" angesprochen und fragt verwundert, was das solle. Als die Polizistin meinte, dass sie das gesagt hat, weil sie eine Frau sei, erinnert sich der Doctor an ihren neuen Körper und setzt unverdrossen die Suche nach Antworten fort. Schließlich macht sich Wright zu seiner Arbeit auf, während Ryan von dem seltsamen Objekt im Wald erzählt, was den Doctor sofort auf eine Spur führt. Doch als sie mit den anderen an der Stelle im Wald ankommen, ist das Objekt weg. Rahul Chandra bringt zusammen mit seinem Freund Andy das Objekt aus dem Wald zu einem angemieteten Lagerhaus in Sheffield. Nachdem sie das Ding ausgeladen haben, schickt er seinen verdatterten Freund mit einer Pfundnote weg und meint, dass dieser auf seine Kosten einen trinken dürfte. Als Andy schließlich weg ist, installiert Rahul mehrere Videokameras und beobachtet das zwiebelförmige Etwas. Währenddessen versucht die Gruppe um den Doctor etwas über die Ereignisse in der Nacht herauszufinden, hat damit aber nur mäßigen Erfolg. Gerade als der Doctor ihr Team aufteilt, um vielleicht doch noch Informationen zu finden, bemerkt sie eine Nachwirkung ihrer Regeneration und bricht (exakt wie von ihrer sehr genauen neuen Nase) nach 20 Sekunden zusammen. Noch während Rahul das Objekt beobachtet, wird dieses aktiv und bricht auf. Voller Angst starrt er auf den Stenza Tzim-Sha, der aus seiner Transportkapsel steigt, doch schließlich kann er sich überwinden und wird von seiner Wut und Verzweiflung überrannt. So fragt er den Außerirdischen, was mit seiner Schwester passiert sei. Der Stenza lacht und greift ihn an. Bevor er ihn tötet, meint er nur, dass Rahul das niemals begreifen würde. Genervt meint Ryan, dass er auch auf Twitter nichts gefunden hat, als er von seiner Großmutter auf ein Leuchten auf dem Körper des Doctors hingewiesen wird. Verwundert schaut er sich das an, als der Doctor plötzlich aufwacht und sich das Schlüsselbein hält. Verschreckt bittet sie die anderen ihr die selbe Stelle zu zeigen, wo hell leuchtend DNS-Bomben zu sehen sind. Betrübt erkennt der Doctor die Gefahr, in der sie alle schweben und möchte schnell die Jagd auf den Verantwortlichen aufnehmen. Zu diesem Zweck formatiert sie Ryans Smartphone (unter Protest) und nutzt dieses als Ortungsgerät für das Signal der DNS-Bomben. Mit dessen Hilfe erreichen sie gerade dann Rahuls Lagerhaus, als Tzim-Sha davon verschwindet und sich auf die Suche nach seiner Infodrohne macht. Im Lagerhaus entdeckt Ryan eine Videodatei von Rahul, in der er von seiner Schwester redet, und dass er alles unternehmen wird, um sie zu finden. Derweil untersucht der Doctor die Transportkapsel und beschließt, dass sie sich selbst einen neuen Schallschraubenzieher für eine bessere Analyse bauen muss, da ihr alter beim Sturz verloren gegangen ist. Während sie sich in einen kleinen Bereich der Lagerhalle zurückzieht und munter anfängt Schaltkreise zusammenzulöten, geht Graham nochmal in der Stadt umher, um von Busfahrern etwas zu erfahren. Der Doctor ist gerade fertig mit ihrem neuen Schallschraubenzieher, als Graham mit der Nachricht zurückkommt, dass tatsächlich etwas am Rande der Stadt ist. Gemeinsam brechen sie zu einem Turm auf, von dem immer wieder helle Lichtblitze ausgehen. Auf der Spitze des Turmes finden sie die Infodrohne, die vom Doctor als "Datensammelknäul" betitelt und mit einem kurzen Stromschock außer Gefecht gesetzt wird, ehe sie sie scannt. Nur wenig später taucht Tzim-Sha auf und läd sämtliche Daten der Drohne runter. Es kommt zu einem ersten Gespräch zwischen dem Doctor, welche sich momentan nicht an ihren Namen erinnern kann, und dem Stenza, den sie aus einem kleinen Spaß heraus "Tim Shaw" nennt. Nachdem der Stenza ihnen erklärt hat, dass er nur wegen einer rituellen Jagd auf dem Planeten ist, entgegnet der Doctor, dass sie nicht zulassen wird, dass er damit Erfolg hat. Tzim-Sha nimmt diese Ansage gelassen entgegen und teleportiert sich zu Wrights Arbeitsplatz. Der Doctor und die anderen kommen gerade rechtzeitig auf der Baustelle an, als Tzim-Sha auf Karls Kran klettert. Schnell bittet der Doctor Graham und Grace darum die Leute auf der Baustelle zu retten und greift sich dann Yasmin und Ryan, um mit diesen Karl zu helfen. Da die Infodrohne den direkten Weg zum Stenza und seinem Opfer blockiert, besteigen sie den Nachbarkran und drehen ihn so, dass Karl theoretisch herüberspringen könnte, jedoch wird er im letzten Moment von Tzim-Sha am Kragen gepackt und zurück auf seinen Kran geworfen. Wütend nimmt der Doctor Anlauf und springt auf Karls Kran, um Tzim-Sha darauf anzusprechen, dass er schummelt. Sie beleidigt ihn und schafft es so schließlich ihn zu einer unüberlegten Handlung zu bringen. So bedroht er sie damit, dass er die DNS-Bomben in ihren Freunden aktivieren wird. Der Doctor nimmt das zur Kenntnis, wirft ihm aber nochmal die Schummelei vor, worauf er die Bomben aktiviert - und selbst zu schmelzen anfängt. Während er vor Qualen aufschreit, erklärt der Doctor, dass sie die Bomben entfernt und in die Drohne eingepflanzt hatte, welche so bei der totalen Datenübertragung auf ihn übergegangen sind. Wütend tritt der Stenza den Rückzug an und reißt dem Doctor das Teleportationsgerät aus den Händen, doch wird er von Karl vom Kran gestoßen, bevor er es nutzen kann. Erst im Fallen kann er es aktivieren und verschwindet, wobei Karl vom Doctor für diese unnötige Tat gerügt wird. Während oben auf dem Kran die Entscheidung über Leben und Tod stattgefunden hat, versuchte Grace zu helfen, in dem sie die Infodrohne mit Starkstrom lahmlegt, doch leider gab es eine Rückkopplung, die sie traf und tötete. Traurig versammeln sich ihr Ehemann und ihr Enkel mit den anderen um sie und betrauern sie. Einige Tage später, nach der Beerdigung von Grace möchte sich der Doctor von der Gruppe verabschieden und entschuldigt sich für das Chaos. Doch bevor sie gehen kann, wird sie von Yasmin darauf angesprochen, ob sie nicht mal andere Kleidung anziehen möchte. In einem Shop sucht sie sich dann ihr neues Outfit aus, welches auch gleich von ihren Freunden bezahlt werden muss, weil sie pleite ist. Später will sie sich dann erneut von ihnen verabschieden, während sie den Teleporter auf die TARDIS einstellt. Doch auch dieses Mal sind es nur bedeutungslose Worte, da sie versehentlich alle zusammen in den Weltraum teleportiert werden. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben